Where it begins
by annaa.smart
Summary: This is a Sam and John story from begin of SG-1... Sorry for any mistakes ,will move on to T rated.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing... But I love Sam/John a lot more then Sam/Jack... Sam and John been married since season 1 and everything might not have happened...

Chapter one;

John and Sam been married just before Sam started the stargate command. She had to go back to work when they got back from their honeymoon in Paris and Rome. Sam keep her name as Caption Carter. The alone people but them who knew they was married was John's Co, the President and General Hammond. Two was a family friends on both sides. George was Sam's god farther because he knew her father was a General like his self.

After SG1 and everything at SGC like the stargate and other teams been sorted. Sam was on down time so she went to her and John new house in Springs. When you walk in the house you can tell they have common ground. Like all the planes and motorcycles around. Basic they alone difference is Sam like science and John like all Sport. The other differences is the ranks in the Air Force. She was a Caption and he was a Lieutenant. They both love they jobs and each other.

It didn't take long for SG-1 to work as a team, but there was issues between Sam and Jack. Jack was attracted to Sam but didn't know she was married. Sam and Daniel got close fast, She told him she was married and was going to let him meet John at a barbeque at her house one night.

That night at barbeque Sam and Daniel walk in Sam's back yard. Daniel was shocked to see the General there. George " Doctor Jackson, good evening and I'll like to intrusions my wife Clara, Clara meet Daniel" Both Clara and Daniel mutter hi to each other. John walk over by then and wrap his arm around Sam waist. He turned to Daniel saying " Hi, Nice to meet you, I'm John"

" Hi, Nice to meet you too, I'm Daniel" Daniel replied

At the end of the BBQ, everyone was fool up and left for the night . Clara, George and Daniel helped clean up with John and Sam. John and Daniel become friends faster then anyone would think. Daniel thinks Jack as no chance with Sam because she was utterly in love with John.

They enjoyed their weekend off, Sam and John went to the their Cabin for the weekend. They did Rock claming, Paintball and Camp fires with a Guitar. They had fun beening with each other teasing, talking, flirting and parthic arguesments which wasn't a really arguesments.

When Monday turn up Sam went straight to her lab to start on her paperwork and experiments. When she walk in she found her team there. She was shocked at least to say. The team started to think doing team bonding things like team movie nights. In till Jack ask Sam what she was doing at the weekend, " Hey Carter, what did you do this weekend?"

" Um, I went Camping sir with someone special to me"

" Really who"

She was safe when General Hammond walk in. And then goes a another mission.

Meanwhile John was in a dog fight with a enemy. He crash landed at the strip and so his CO tryed to get in touch with Sam but got through to the General.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Precisely on this story

* ... She was safe when General Hammond walk in, And then goes a another mission.

Meanwhile John was in a god fight with a enemy. He crash landed at the strip and so his Co tryed to get in touch with Sam but got through to the General. *

Chapter two;

General George Hammond have to tell his god daughter, his soldier, head of science that her husband is in the hospital after a hot in coming landed. He started to walk to the gate room what was preparing for debased back up for SG-4, the teams was SG1+3. He called out to Carter before the gate was dialled. He made he way back to his office with Carter on his tail.

George " Sit down Sam "

Sam " Yes sir"

George" Um I have some bad news, John's been in a crash"

Sam " Is he ok"

George " He be fine when you get there, there a car waiting to take you, report to me when you find something Sammie ok"

Sam " I will sir"

So Sam went to the hospital for John, George went and told the teams to move out.

Sam got to the hospital and straight in John room. John was awake with a broken arm. " Hey baby" he said.

Sam " Hey babe"

John " Alright"

Sam " You asking me if I'm ok when you lying in the hospital bed"

John " Mmm"

Sam " I'm fine apart from my husband being hurt, what about you babe"

Before John answer the doctor told them they can go. So they went home and Sam rang George. John went and got in sweets and sat on their bed and pick up his book up. Sam came on laid next to John. " Do you want to go on holiday in LA babe"

" Yeah"

" Good because we are going for a week tomorrow"

John leaned over and kiss Sam.

SG-1 got back to earth. At the debriefing Jack ask Hammond " Where Carter"

" Sam had something to be done and she will be back next week"

Daniel " Why that General"

George " John was in a crash, so they going to LA for a week"

Jack" Who's John"

Teal'c " Maybe the person she spend the weekend with O'Neill"

Jack " The person who special to her"

George " Dismiss"

Jack look lost and distended to get Sam to be his special person like that John is hers at the moment. Daniel rang Sam when he got to his lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Daniel over the phone " Hey Sam"

Sam " Mmm Daniel"

" How's John and you"

" We fine, thanks for asking"

" So going to LA for a week"

" Huh ha"

" Keep in touch and don't be species if Jack checks in, he really would like to know John"

" Mmm ok Mmm ill call you when I land tomorrow Daniel" Sam hang up.

After they land in LA the next day. They made their way to Johnny Shepherds house. They had fun the week their was there. Their went to the beach to surf about three times. Spent time with John's family. But as they know they was back. Sam went back to work the next day and got ambush as soon as walking in the canteen at that lunch time .

Teal'c " Caption Carter welcome back"

Carter " Thanks Teal'c" she sit down next to him when Jack and Daniel walk in and sit down across from them.

O'Neill " So Carter how was the holiday"

Carter "Nice Sir"

Before Jack could say anything else Daniel says " Well am happy your back Sam"

Carter " Thanks Daniel"

Teal'c " Indeed"

O'Neill "Well next time tell me before the General Carter"

General Hammond and Doctor Francis walks in and joins at that point.

Janet" Welcome back Sam"

The lunch conversation was at his.

Sam avoided Jack after that and went home to John the night. First thing she did is walk up to John and give him a hug, So John wrapped his arms around her and give a kiss on her forehead. She signed, " I am sick of Colonel O'Neill, his giving me looks, he trying to find out everything " John squeezed her tight " Baby don't worry if it get to much tell George ok" She nodded yes.

" I love you John"

" I love you too Sam"

That made her smile and reach up and kiss him.


End file.
